Land Ahoy
by edsharin
Summary: AU where both Hook and Emma are pirates. This is just a story of their meeting and working together to find Peter Pan. Captain Swan. Multichaptered. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm starting this new fan fiction because a lot of people who read my others Tories say that they like Once Upon A Time. Well guess what? So do I! It absolutely my favrotie show so I decided to write this because the idea has been floating around in my head since I first saw Captain Swan. Anyways I hope that you guys enjoy and leave comments below!**

"Land Ahoy!"

Captain Hook used his only good hand to lift his telescope to his dark eyes. His crew was struggling around him, trying to land the anchor and tie the sails to the post. With a smirk, Hook grabbed onto the side of the Jolly Roger and jumped down, scaring his crew to surround him in an orderly circle. "Alright mates! This is our time to fight! Our time to win! We must do this for my brother, our faithful captain! May he rest in peace!" The crew followed with a loud and massive aye and then went back to their duties they needed to do. Watching all of them work, Hook felt a sad pang in his chest. It had only been a few months after his brother had died from poison. Only a few months with Hook as captain. Only a few months in their search for Peter Pan. They had traveled many realms and invaded many villages with no avail to the real hiding place of the devil child. Neverland seemed to be nonexistent now, only a terrible memory that clouded Killian's mind every time he closed his eyes. Instinctively, he reached for his hand to find the cold metal loop of his hook. It had happened a few days ago, after an unsuccessful jousting with Rumplestiltskin himself. The pain Killian felt without a hand nor his brother haunted him everyday.

Pulling away from the evil lurking within him, Hook glanced at the slowly growing island. It looked like it was covered in trees, enough trees so that his crew could safely be covered. The ship moved closer and closer and Hook felt sicker and sicker. Something wasn't right. The first thing he noticed was the eerie quiet that surrounded the Jolly Roger. Not a gust of wind or a swaying of the large palm leaves. Nothing. His crew noticed the same thing and eyed the captain wearily. A plump small man, slowly approached the captain, fixing his crooked sagging hat. "Uh captain, are...are you sure we should land here? Something doesn't feel right."

Hook faced Mr. Smee with authority in his eyes, masking the fear he felt on the inside. "We shall continue on Mr. Smee. Whatever we encounter, we can handle it." Turning towards the helm, Hook gripped it with his good hand and changed course to make the ship face directly to the island with his hook. "Get ready to fight men. We shall prevail and stay on this island!" With loud cheers the crew gathered their courage and weapons, poised to fight. Looking at these strong men gave Killian courage so with a quick call out to his crew to lower the anchor, the Jolly Roger landed with a soft thud against the sand of the island.

No one dared to move. Standing in their fighting positions they surveyed the area until they were sure that they were safe. "It's alright! Time to get off the ship and set up shelter!"

That was the last thing Hook said before a loud squeaking noise filled his ears and his entire crew, Killian included, was knocked out cold to the wooden floor of his ship. As his eyes started closing, a figure moved in front of Hook, blocking the sunlight off of his face.

"Welcome to my island, boys."


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the constant lapping of the waves and the seagulls was starting to revive Hook. Begrudgingly he started to open his eyes to survey his surroundings. Killian had been having a good dream, more like a memory of a beautiful blonde leaning over him and making him feel like he was whole again. He didn't want to step away from that dream but he knew he had to be a good captain and look out for his crew. As he was coming back to reality, the soft sound of whispers replaced the calming noise of the waves. Hook's eyes popped opened and he let out a very high pitched scream. Sitting right in front of him, slowly crunching on an apple was the girl from his dream. She glanced at him as if he was strange and stood up, walking around him, appraising every side of him. Hook's mind was unraveling. How was this girl real? More importantly who was she? As she did her final round she stopped in front of Killian and hunched down so that they were at eye level. Her long blonde hair blew against her face and her shockingly green eyes seemed to be making sure she could win in a fight against Hook. Atop her head was a worn out captains hat, frayed at the edges with a rusty medal pinned to the side. As she stared intensely at him, Killian shivered even though the wind blowing was warm.

Finally the woman sighed and moved away from him giving Hook a chance to see what exactly was happening in front of him. All of his men were tied up, staring at Hook with fear while a small group of rough looking men stood chugging beer. Out of the corner of Hook's eye he noticed the blonde woman was pacing angrily and with even more astonishment, he noticed a young boy trying to plead with her. "Please mom, just let them go. They obviously don't have what you need. They didn't do anything wrong. Please." The lady stopped pacing right in front of the boy and gripped him by his shoulders.

"Henry, I can't let them go. They already know too much. Besides what if they do know about the shadow? They can help." Looking off into the distance, the woman gave a decisive nod. "Yes. I'm sorry Henry but we have to keep them."

With that she brushed past him and the boy, Henry, sunk to the ground in defeat. Hook was about to call Henry over and ask him to give him pardon when a loud whistle made the entire ship go silent. Standing at the helm was the woman captain, hands to her side, gaining her crew's undivided attention. "Alright boys! Time to tell them the plan." Immediately her crew dispersed and rushed around, hauling Hook's crew to their feet. Hook was so busy watching everything else that he didn't even notice someone had pulled him to his feet too. Henry was standing behind Hook, a loose grip on the chains on his wrists so that he couldn't escape. Henry glanced up at Hook when he turned around and Killian had to say, the boy looked exactly like his mother, except for a few features here and there. Henry seemed apologetic as he nudged Hook closer to the gathered circle of both crews. The woman was still standing in the helm, scanning the men with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Nice to meet you, pirates of the Jolly Roger. I've heard talk of you and I have to say you haven't proved to live up to those amazing stories." She swung her leg of the barrel she was standing on and seemed to make eye contact with every man on the ship. "Who am I you ask? Well, I go by the name Captain Swan. The only name you can call me. My men and I are going to take over this ship and with your help we hope to find the worst evil in this world." Captain Swan's face clouded over with hatred and regret, a face Hook knew too well. "If you don't want to be here, well than you will face the consequences. You must walk the plank. Now, any questions? No? Good."

Captain Swan motioned to her men and they moved around the ship, setting it up for sailing away. Hook and his men stood paralyzed, unaware of what they should be doing. All looked towards Killian however so he knew it was time to use his charms. With this hand and hook still clasped together behind his back, Hook sauntered over to Captain Swan who was holding a map, sketching out their route. "Hello, Captain. If you didn't notice before, I am the one and only captain of the Jolly Roger. The name's Killian but as you can see behind me I also go by the name Hook." His lazy smile failed to penetrate the tough exterior of Captain Swan. Without bothering to look up from her map, she sarcastically smiled and slipped around Killian.

"Sorry Captain Hook but I guess you aren't the only captain of this ship."

* * *

**Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave reviews and advice below!**


End file.
